Home
by AngeliqueOleander69
Summary: Sasuke left Konoha. 5 years ago. The final battle. Where will it leave Naruto and his best friend Sasuke? Who will carry the other home? Character death, no yaoi. future chapters.
1. Each Time

**2****nd**** fanfic for Naruto, and I hate author notes, so I'll make it quick;**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO (or Sakura would have been eaten by now).**

**Thanks**

**~Angelique ;)**

Chapter 1:

Each Time

Sasuke smirked.

As he dodged the Kyuubi's swift attacks, one after the other, Sasuke couldn't help but reminisce. His time at the lively Uchiha compound, the academy lessons that Naruto often interrupted, the practice grounds where he trained so vigorously to catch up to his arduous older brother , those same training grounds where he met Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi, all who would later save his ass more times than he could count. The good days. When life wasn't spent avenging his brother, and killing those he once held dear.

The battle ground between himself and his beloved best friend was littered with corpses. Some weren't recognizable, but he still knew who he had taken down, and how. His classmates at the Academy, their names lost to him now, had all been cut down. There were a few of the ANBU from Konoha, scattered among the debris. There were but two bodies that seemed to call to him, and whisper to him; his old teammates.

Sakura was missing a part of her once lovely jaw and her whole right arm, burned off from Amaterasu, but neither injury compared to the damage her lower torso and legs sustained, mauled and missing her limbs Sakura had died quickly but very painfully. Kakashi had been taken down with his own Lightning Blade through his left shoulder, but suffered burns from trying to extinguish his student's fallen body.

Of the thirty-seven Nin that had come to stop him and sojourn his attempts to obliterate their city of Konohagakure, only one remained. Bloodlust, regret, fear, and anger in his eyes, Naruto stood opposite the battle field and burial mound, taking in the scene. He looked up at Sasuke _how could he… why would he not even so much as flinch…? Is that really ….Sasuke? _Naruto never thought Sasuke would even consider this a possible outcome. And here he was, in the middle of the carnage. _Why couldn't I stop him? If I had only been stronger!_ All reason was suddenly lost to the flaxen teenager. The great nine-tailed demon within him burst out of its seal. Naruto dropped to all fours, suddenly a crimson so red Sasuke could have sworn he'd never see so much blood.

Naruto was always going to be the last one standing in his way, opposing him. Sasuke closed his eyes. What could have been a tear, had it not been red, slid down his dirtied porcelain cheek, and down his sharp jaw._Tsukuyomi. _

The young Uchiha survivor opened his eyes to a new scene: Naruto had been tied down to a cross, his once pallid hair dyed black and his ivory skin tinted ebony. He looked like the harbinger of death. _How ironic,_ Sasuke thought bitterly. The sky turned a beautiful rusty auburn hue. Sasuke had gotten his Tsukuyomi from his elder brother's eyes.

The fox figure dissipated, abruptly suppressed by the brunette's sharingan, leaving Naruto bloodied and battered, hunched down on his knees.

Standing in front of his long ago comrade in arms, holding his katana to Naruto's throat, lifting the younger man's chin to face his own, Sasuke smiled gingerly.

Naruto's eyes widened - he had heard of this Uchiha power, and even his sensei was petrified at the thought of the suffering.

_ Boy, this child holds nothing to my power, we will live through this. _Echoing in the emptied antechamber, the voice emanated powerfully and compellingly from the cunning Kyuubi demon fox. Naruto was still troubled by the fact the one he considered his brother even now held his rapier to the blonde's throat.

"Enough." The one word came, distorted and misshapen, to the teenager's ears. "We still have 72 hours together. And we need to catch up, dobe Naruto." Not just the words twisted. Sasuke's mouth was bent into a grimace so vile, even Naruto wasn't sure any shred of his friend's sanity was left.

Sasuke drove his blade into the hollow at the base of Naruto's throat. His former friend's plea was cut short by the sound of gurgling. Again and again Naruto lived his death, each time cut off, each time drowning in his own blood, each time Sasuke laughed, each time more crazed than the last. Each time he would look into the eyes of his tyrant. Each time he saw his friend slipping away, each time further and further until no logical thought passed through his mind. Each time, Naruto forgave his brother. Each time.

**There is another chapter in it for you if I get 2 reviews. THANKS!**

**~Angelique **


	2. Lost

**2****nd**** Chap is up, sorry for the wait, but all Honors, AP, and Accelerated classes get to me some times. **

**Reclaimer ****Discaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Requests: Any kind of reviews, criticism or otherwise. **

**~Angelique**

Chapter 2:

Lost

Wide-eyed and gasping, a single blond ninja collapsed on the battle field, close to dead from the torture called_ Tsukuyomi._ To an observer, the scene before them would make not an ounce of sense, a teenager with obvious rage and enormous chakra sat opposite a sallow calm adolescent, both with murder in their eye. Neither moved, and all was serene on the frontline. Then Naruto buckled from some unseen force.

Sasuke took his time in walking over to his former ally, enjoying the sight of the remnants from the battles fought already, drenched in a cleansing rain. Naruto struggled to his knees, looking up to stare, horrified, into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan of his opponent. The eyes of someone who has had all that was beloved to them stripped away and given in to the bare waste land of loneliness.

"I'm sorry." Lost to the torrents of downpour.

At this avowal, the advancing Uchiha smirked. "Sorry you couldn't save every one and become hokage like your precious father? Or sorry you couldn't stand up to the namesake of the Uchiha?" Sasuke sneered. He was now standing less than 5 feet away from the Kyuubi container.

"I'm sorry," Naruto repeated, standing up. "I'm sorry for never understanding you," All malice and fight in the Konoha ninja had left long ago. "I'm sorry I didn't save you from Orochimaru." The blond looked into his confidant's intense eyes. Blue met red. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good brother."

At this last declaration, Sasuke was irate. His katana suddenly in hand, was already en route to its mark. "You were never my brother, Naruto!" The cry echoed across the desolate battle ground.

Instinct saved the blow from cleaving the golden haired boy's neck in two. Naruto leapt back. One dewdrop, crimson as the eyes of his rival, wound its way from the nick on the forehead, down, curling into the scarlet spliced eye of one livid Kyuubi. "_Boy, if you won't fight, then I guess I'll have to show this brat what the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox can do._"

"Not bad, Dobe." The last part was said with such disdain that it sounded as if the speaker had something foul in his lips. "But I'm not done yet."

"_Good, I like a challenge._" The distorted voice, suddenly frighteningly low, snarled. The body of Naruto, veiled in a red cloak, hunched down to all fours, 6 tails licked the lifeless soil like the flames of a conflagration.

Both adversaries clashed in the centre of the corpses. The orange ninja leapt into the rainfall throwing several kunai knives with paper bombs to the dark young man. Sasuke chuckled at the Kyuubi's idea of a challenge, reflecting all the shuriken without as much as a tilt of the hilt. This was all child's play.

The soft, muffled sound of blade hitting flesh thudded into Sasuke's finely tuned ears: _What?_

Eyes wide, he whipped around to see the bent body of the Kyuubi with 8 tails, and a russet flower blossoming in his right shoulder blade. _How did he get there?_

"_Confused, child? This is only a skill I've acquired from years of merely existing! You will witness my humbling power, one so grand not even your sharingan can hope to suppress._" Ricocheting off the rubble, the bass rumble jolted Sasuke. This wasn't the 12-year old knuckle head ninja, Naruto anymore. Naruto he could beat. But a 1000-year old demon fox that had powers tenfold those of his own? Sasuke flinched.

He was afraid.

The last Uchiha closed his left eye_. __Amaterasu. _Another tear slid down his features, staining them violent red as it fell. Sasuke's vision faltered; he had used too much dōjutsu.

A flame sprang up on the Kyuubi breast. He merely laughed. "_Now, tell me boy, do you think that a little fire will stop me? This isn't my real form. It's only Naruto that suffers the pain, I cannot experience physical things."_ A Menacing Ball began to form. Bubbles of blue chakra and swirls of burgundy chakra floated up around the demon. They fused together and made an ebony sphere.

The fox launched the attack on the raven.

The projectile honed in on Sasuke. A piercing white light broke through the darkness. The explosion sounded as if it would shatter the earth into shards.

The Kyuubi waited for the dust to settle so he would see the outcome of the attack.

The landscape was permanently marred; the corpses that littered the land seconds earlier had all been vaporized, creators pocked the battle site. In the centre of the debris, stood a giant warrior rapped in red silks.

"_You really did inherit your brother's eyes, didn't you, Sasuke? This is getting interesting." _The Kyuubi smirked.

As the air cleared, Sasuke knew one thing:

He was blind.

**So that's chap for reading! Let's go for 5 reviews! :D **

**~Angelique 3**

**AU: I wanted so bad to name this chapter Blinded by the Light ;D but my friends would kill me. Slowly…O.o**


	3. Understanding

**Hey guys, I'm really bad at keeping schedules, so yeah.**

**Anyway, ****SasukeUchihasGuardian****, thank you for both of your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto…. Yet…. **

**On goes the story.**

**~Angelique**

Chapter 3:

Understanding

_Damn!_ The thought ran through Sasuke's head a million times, _I can't see anything! Only outlines and even then, barley…_

His opponent grinned. "_How's your eye sight, child? Isn't the __Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan supposed to be just that? Eternal?"_ Kyuubi advanced to the staggering teen. The fight would soon be over.

"Like I need vision to beat something of your level. This ought to be over quickly." Sasuke didn't have to try very hard to sound over confident; he was too used to being the best.

"_Is that arrogance I hear? I'll shortly wipe you clean of any advantage you think you have." _The fox didn't appreciate the raven's taunts. Nor did he think the power could hold up to the boy's statements.

The demon stalked forward, walking as only a fox could: quiet, calmly and yet making it all the more menacing. Sasuke despised this trait, most Uchiha had been able to use it, Itachi included, and even the Yondime could use flash step. The light drizzle had grown to a thunderstorm, lightning shot down from the sky, flicked the ground angrily, and leapt back to the black sky as quickly as it had come.

Perfect. Another bolt fired out of the sky and this time found a conductor; Sasuke had drawn the lightning into his own body, fused it with chakra, and thrust it back out toward his adversary.

_Kirin _The shout could hardly be heard from the roar of the lighting, traveling 1/1000th of a second to Naruto's body outline. Sasuke collapsed. He shouldn't have been able to been hold the current he had sent at his enemy. But he did. The Uchiha strained his deafened ears for the report of the Kyuubi. When struck with the jutsu, Sasuke heard Naruto gasp and then scream. He must have been hit.

Weary and drained, the child genius limped and crawled to where he had struck at his old friend. But Sasuke was almost blind, and couldn't see the scene before him unfold.

Naruto **had** been hit. Dead centre of the chest. Even half dead and sightless the black haired teenager still had perfect precision. The Kyuubi cloak dispersed its shroud completely, and its powers diminished; the demon couldn't heal Naruto. The blond was on his hands and knees, his normal clothing chattered and he looked as pallid as any other carcass on the battle ground, although Naruto had much more severe burns.

The shock had worked its way through his solar plexus and left a 2 inch hole. Blood poured freely from the wound, as a shell-shocked blonde ninja suddenly looked like a boy again. His face was dirtied, the whiskers scratched on his face only added to his ragamuffin appearance. The boy's clear cerulean eyes looked from the mortal injury to the one who inflicted it. Naruto was confounded. It was like he couldn't piece it together in his head, that his best friend, the one who understood his pain of abandonment, the one he could laugh with, the one he chased after no matter what, the one who he'd protect till the world was in shambles around them, the one he called his brother.

_Why_? Resonated throughout the empty cavern of his chest._ Why would Sasuke do this? Why did he kill everyone? _I_ was the only one who could help him. _I _was the only one who could withstand his pain. We were supposed to die in each other's arms, as brothers again. What happened?_

The fact that everyone in the village had been whipped out before he got here, even Tsunade, who had put up one hell of a fight, and Kakashi, who had probably gave the most damage, had been blown away by the young heir. Naruto had been off in the surrounding hills of Mount Myōboku, blissfully unaware of the pain and torture being dealt to his friends and fellow villagers. How could he not have been here to harbor Sasuke's hatred and betrayal? How could he let his friend take out his anguish on innocent residents of his beloved home, Konoha? If the Kyuubi hadn't been slain, the blonde's eyes would have bloomed to bloodshot, a deep copper. Pure, blood rage blossomed in Naruto's core. There were too many black holes in his empathy for the raven.

"_Fūton: Rasenshuriken" _The shout rang out as a ball formed in the injured teenager's hand, wind spinning from the burnt remnants and whirling into the bloodied palm of one very livid legacy of a many awesome teachers. The blades of the jutsu cutting and slicing the air, Sasuke looked on awe-stuck at the attack. He had heard rumors that the knucklehead ninja had some new S-rank technique that made any other pale in comparison. The rumors also listed a description of the projectile, and what he'd heard was laughable. But it was also spot on.

Sasuke could just see the ball. He couldn't move to get out of the way of the approaching adversary. He couldn't stop his old comrade. He could only watch as the enraged Naruto charged toward his useless body.

**So that's chapter 3. **

**Tell me how you guys liked it! It took a while to get it right. If I did…**

**Never written a fight scene, so I hope it was okay. **

**Maybe 10 reviews or possibly 9. **

**And the title was from when Naruto said we don't need words to understand each other; we only need fight.**

**Thanks for reading you guys!**

**~Angelique 3**


	4. Heart to Heart

**Alright, sorry for the wait but chap 4 of Home is finally up. And there might be a couple more chapters in it for ya'll, I'm leavin town and it's gonna be a LONG drive. So thnx for the reviews, especially ****SasukeUchihasGuardian****. So there ya go.**

**~Angelique 3**

Chapter 4:

Heart to Heart

Naruto had always run. He'd run to get away from angry shop owners, he'd run from the kids he'd play with. Naruto ran from his past. Naruto ran to get somewhere, to save some one, to get something, to finish a mission... Naruto was always running.

He ran now, nothing left in him, and he ran with all he could at Sasuke. The blond charged at his opponent. The hole in his chest wasn't what made Naruto not whole, it was the years of pain, the years of loneliness, the years of taunts that made him inhuman. It broke him. In perhaps the last sane part of his absent mind, Naruto thought _This is what Gaara felt like. I never understood. _In his right hand swirled the end to this battle, Fūton: Rasenshuriken.

Sasuke was terrified. He felt the tension in the air change; he saw a vague outline of something, which he assumed to be Naruto, approaching with an upturned hand very rapidly. Sasuke saw no details, but he heard the wind spinning violently around the young fox's palm. He heard the growl of an enraged animal that seemed not in the least human, primal at best. Naruto neared him and Sasuke cringed.

The light haired boy, now gone mad with revenge and rage launched the attack on his former team member. The clear blades of the Rasenshuriken bit into the pale teen's chest, Sasuke cried out. Naruto did not heed Sasuke's yelp and pushed his claw further into his enemy's chest, and Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes. All he saw was grievance, pain, torture, and a glint of insanity. Sasuke's heart tightened.

He saw it now. He saw what his leaving had done to Naruto. Yes, Sasuke was the one planning revenge on his home town of Konoha,and Sasuke had hatred. But did that mean Naruto did not? The boy had been left alone as a child, orphaned by the 4th hokage, when he sealed a demon into his son, thus killing Naruto's mother in the process. The village considered it taboo to talk to or play with the demon fox child. Naruto had the right to have as much hatred for the people of the Hidden Leaf as Sasuke did. And who would Naruto have to harbor his trust and hatred in?

The pain was red hot in Sasuke's chest, his solar plexus had completely shattered. He couldn't say anything, he took the pain. Sasuke's knees collapsed, but his body didn't crumple; Naruto was holding him up by the hand he had in Sasuke's chest cavity.

And yet… Here he was, in the graveyard of their bodies, fighting to the death to avenge them, even after all the things they had done to him. He stood here, on the brink of death, not even consciously aware of what he was doing, more than likely, fighting. Fighting to protect, fighting to release all of the villagers' ill will on him, fighting to save Sasuke from himself. That was Naruto. He never thought about himself, but instead going out and doing things for people who despised him. He never let the thought register, or had never shown it had taken root.

Sasuke coughed. A crimson fluid flowed between his pale lips and he doubled over onto Naruto's arm. The attack had long since dissolved, but his had stayed in place. _How ironic_ Sasuke pondered absently, _he's still holding me up, but killing me at the same time._ Sasuke coughed again and more blood flowed.

All these years and Sasuke was amazed at how much of a mask Naruto could portray. Naruto had his own problems, and here came along Sasuke, angst and mad at the world. He gave all his pain to Naruto, who he figured was just another smiling idiot, and was always below him. Naruto had so much to bear on those tiny, thin shoulders. Why? Why would Naruto hold Sasuke's rage and anger, only to be looked down upon and pushed aside from the get-go?

Naruto released the Uchiha heir and he crumpled. The blood flowed freely from the 5 in wound. It was next to impossible to talk, but Sasuke tried anyway.

"Wh-... why?" The raven met the fox's gaze "Why Naruto?"

The blond stumbled back, blood winding down his arm to his palm and dripping slowly. "Wh-what? Sasuke?" Naruto was obviously surprised to see his arch-rival and best friend at his feet, bloody and broken. Naruto dropped to his knees, beside his fallen comrade. "What ha- did I… No…. No!" Naruto screamed for no one to hear.

"Naruto," Sasuke snapped him out of his delusion. "Why were- you my friend? I-I was n-never goo-d to you… W-why?" He faltered.

Naruto was dumbstruck, and Sasuke couldn't tell if it was because of what he said or if the other teen really had lost his mind.

"Because. You were my first friend. My only friend. I couldn't give that u-up so easily" Azure met ebony. Both boys had holes in their chest, both physical and emotional. Naruto never had any one to look after him, while Sasuke had his ripped away. What a pair they were.

The beautiful light that always shown in Naruto's eyes had faded, Sasuke could see that much. The light of the world was slowly dimming for Sasuke. Naruto couldn't hold out much longer either. All battles ended as Naruto pitched forward and landed face down.

Both Naruto and Sasuke wished neither lay like they did now. Both were sorry.

**SO. That was rather depressing. But it's still not over, perhaps 14 reviews would be pushing it but I'm gonna go for it anyway. Lol the title makes me laugh, because ya know, holes in chest. Whatever, anyway" Thnx for reading :D**

**~Angelique 3**


End file.
